


Чайный дом в тридцать пятом районе

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в месяц Кира относит секретные документы таю из чайного дома в веселом районе Руконгай</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чайный дом в тридцать пятом районе

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан вместо арта по заявкe № 12. Andjey - Гин в облике таю на Gin-fest 2012 в честь дня рождения Ичимару Гина

Кира очень торопился. Промчавшись мимо огромной старой ивы, он влетел в ворота. Улица без номера, освещенная большими красными бумажными фонарями поворачивала налево ровно напротив магазина кимоно и утыкалась в двери чайного дома. Кира быстро прошагал через квадратный, засыпанный красными кленовыми листьями, дворик. Косоде липло к телу — вечер был ужасно влажный, пахло дождем и палой листвой. Девочки-служанки уже ждали его. Они поклонились вместе, словно по команде. Одна, которая повыше, пошла впереди, та, что ниже — пропустила его на лестницу за первой и направилась следом.

Высокая служанка провела Киру по верхней галерее и остановилась у одной из комнат. Кира невольно обратил внимание, что высоченные гэта уже стоят на обычном месте, рядом с колонной. На бумаге седзи под ивой плакали кулики. Кира каждый раз разглядывал рисунок, пока вторая служанка опускалась на колени, отодвигала створку, кланялась, упираясь лбом в сложенные кисти, и сообщала, что господин лейтенант здесь. 

Кулики наклоняли друг к другу головы, ива опускала ветви к обозначенной несколькими мазками воде, а слева бледное солнце высовывало бок из-за рваных облаков.

— Кира-фукутайчо-сан, — пропела вторая служанка. Ее голосок потом долго звенел в ушах. — Югири-сама готова принять вас, пожалуйста, проходите.

С этими словами она встала, снова поклонилась, теперь уже ему. Потом поклонилась первая, и обе они засеменили прочь по дощатой террасе. 

Наступила очередь Киры заглянуть в комнату. Ладони тут же вспотели. Прижав к груди конверт, он шагнул к проему между раздвинутыми перегородками.

Свет от бумажных фонариков выхватывал из тьмы небольшой клочок комнаты, татами, столик и женщину в богато разукрашенных одеждах. Голову ее венчала сложная конструкция из восьми шпилек, украшения из хрустальных цветов и трех лакированных черепаховых гребней. Лицо скрывала тень от перекрытия, лишь серебряные подвески поблескивали и звенели. Кира поклонился и вошел. 

Ему давно разрешили переступать порог комнаты, хотя первый раз он положил конверт на татами, сидя на коленях на досках террасы. С тех пор прошло восемь месяцев: восемь месяцев, как он впервые отнес послание в чайный дом в тридцать пятом районе северного Руконгай сразу после вступления в должность. Наступила осень, а тогда была зима. 

— Кира-сан, — услышал он голос таю. Та раскрыла веер и легко покачивала им. Кира словно завороженный, следил за неспешными колебаниями ее рукава, за движениями тонкой кисти. — Принесли что обычно? — Кира привык за много месяцев к ее голосу: глухому, не мужскому, не женскому, но плавному и ласковому. 

Он кивнул. В животе привычно сжалось, когда она поманила Киру веером. Он облизал губы. Каждый раз мысль о том, скольких мужчин приняла тут эта женщина, странно будоражила его. С самого первого дня, первого раза, когда он нашел конверт с запиской от капитана и принес сюда. В голове шумело, в груди становилось тесно, сердце колотилось, било словно набат.

Кира торопливо подошел и опустился перед таю на пятки. Теперь их разделял только угол стола для занятий каллиграфией. Сидя так уже в третий раз, он принялся разглядывать ее густо-малиновую парчовую накидку. На ткани распускались синие, оранжевые и красные хризантемы, в стороны расходились острые золотые листья. Под накидкой виднелись воротники красного и желтого кимоно. Полы одежды лежали красивым, совершенно павлиньим, хвостом на татами. 

— Кира-сан, конверт, — Таю протянула к нему руку. Пальцы у нее были длинные, тонкие, ладонь узкая. Она коснулась его запястья, чтобы немного расслабить руку, потому что Кира как обычно залюбовался нарядом и стиснул послание слишком сильно. Провела вверх, под широкий рукав. Кира сглотнул, голова немного кружилась, пальцы дрожали. Когда таю спрятала руку под повязанный спереди в виде сердца пояс, серебряный, вышитый золотом, он машинально сунул конверт за отворот косоде.

— Саке? — спросила она, раскрывая веер. Кира успел заметить беленое лицо, накрашенную красным нижнюю губу. Он поспешно кивнул. Во рту было очень сухо. Таю повернулась к нему спиной, даже не вставая. Качнулись языками пламени шелковые кисти. Кира уставился на ее шею, выбеленную, как и лицо, и лишь три полосы не тронутой кожи стекали вниз. Шея показалась ему прекрасной, но странно не женской. А еще под хвостом утикаке показались узкие, длинные ступни, слишком длинные. На мгновенье Киру оглушила мысль — вдруг это розыгрыш, и перед ним не таю, а актер театра Кабуки, выполняет поручение капитана, встречается с ним здесь в гриме. От такого предположения стало горячо в паху — только вчера таю касалась его губ, гладила по лицу, и Кира потом еще долго не мог успокоиться.

Таю повернулась и с поклоном поставила перед ним чарку. Тени играли в ее одеждах, золотые нити сверкали. Кира сглотнул. На миг лицо вынырнуло из мрака, и снова исчезло за веером. Кира успел рассмотреть лишь открытый лоб, аккуратный нос, высокие скулы. Но на коже было столько белил. 

Забыв о вежливости, он опрокинул в себя теплую жидкость и тут же покраснел, заметив свою оплошность.

— Простите, ээээ, — он каждый раз терялся, как называть ее. — Югири-сан, — пробормотал Кира, кланяясь.

Раздался тихий, издевательский смешок, горячая ладонь легла на его склоненную голову. Кира уставился на циновку, на переплетение плотных волокон. Рука таю скользнула вперед, по макушке ко лбу, потом по носу. Пальцы сжались на подбородке, заставляя поднять голову, открывая пылающее лицо.

Из-за веера таю проговорила:  
— Кира-фукутайчо-сан понравилось саке? — она снова коснулась пальцами его губ, а когда Кира мужественно выдавил: «Да, большое спасибо», — скользнула пальцами в его рот. Кира задохнулся. Попытался не касаться языком коротких ногтей и странно твердых подушечек, но не смог, сглотнул и невольно сжал пальцы губами. Жаркая волна разлилась в животе, в паху, в пояснице.

Таю медленно вытащила пальцы, провела по его губам. Закрывая лицо веером, подалась вперед, и Кира невольно подвинулся ей навстречу.

— Может быть, Кира-фукутайчо-сан останется? И я отблагодарю его за услуги… — пропела она, приподнимая веер так, что видно было только рот — верхняя губа беленая, нижняя покрытая красным. Кира снова сглотнул.

— Кира-фукутайчо-сан боится меня? Мы же так давно знакомы, — ее дыхание отдавало чем-то сладким, очень знакомым. Кира как заколдованный следил за ее губами, когда таю передвинулась на татами еще ближе. Коснулась его пальцев своими, сжала. Теперь ее веер оказался совсем близко, и Кира мог разглядеть покрытие и алые кисти.

— Я покажу Кире-фукутайчо-сан, что меня не надо бояться… — она качнулась вперед и коснулась губами его губ. Кира сначала сжал их, но тут же приоткрыл рот, и ее язык коснулся его языка. Кира закрыл глаза, целуя таю — безумно, горячо. И когда поцелуй прервался, тут же обругал себя за легкомыслие. Затем открыл глаза. 

Таю сидела на своем обычном месте, между ними снова выступал лишь угол столика для письма.

— Мечтаю снова увидеть вас, Кира-фукутайчо-сан, — глухо проговорила она. Кира поклонился и торопливо поднялся. 

Он вышел за ворота домика и бросился в шунпо, чувствуя, что в следующий раз сотворит что-нибудь непростительное, обещая себе, что такого не будет. Он мчался так быстро, что не заметил под ногами перевернутую бочку и упал. В следующую минуту, поднимаясь с земли, весь перепачканный грязью, он увидел, что в луже, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, лежит конверт, который Кира так и не отдал. Страх разлился в груди холодящими волнами. Кира торопливо схватил послание и, прежде чем в голове сложился логичный план, разорвал бумагу. «Надо просушить документы», — решил он, выхватил стопку листков. Расправив их, Кира посмотрел на то, что держал в пальцах. Абсолютно чистые листы рисовой бумаги. На них не было написано ровным счетом ничего.

* * *

Как только створки за Изуру сомкнулись, Гин отбросил веер и снял парик. Игра с лейтенантом зашла слишком далеко, надо раскрыться ему, дойти до логического завершения. А с другой стороны, тогда придется общаться в отряде, на виду у всех, привлечь внимание к своему особому отношению.

Вспомнив алое лицо Изуру, Гин улыбнулся, прогоняя мрачные мысли. Никто никогда не нравился ему так, как его юный лейтенант. Гина влекло его тело, хотелось впасть вместе с Изуру в какие-нибудь сладостные безумства, позабыть обо всем: о бесплотной любви к Рангику, о долге, о собственной грядущей смерти.

Он отложил парик, тряхнул головой и принялся стирать грим влажным полотенцем.


End file.
